Deslizador terrestre V-19
|masa = |aceleración = |velocidad = 160 a 240 km/h |altitud =1 metro |motor = |potenciasalida= |energía = |escudo = |casco = |sensores = |blanco = |navegación = |aviónica = |comp = |contramedidas = |armamento = *Bláster de repetición (2) *Cañón bláster (1: opcional) |complementos = |muelles = |escape = |tripulación = *Piloto (1)Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections *Artillero (1) |tripulaciónmin= |pasajeros = 2 |carga =50 kg |sistemacarga = |abastecimiento= |vida = |comunicaciones= |otrossistemas = |disponibilidad= |funciones =*Patrulla *Asalto |primeruso = |retirado = |era = Era del Alzamiento del ImperioStar Wars: Battle for Naboo |afiliación = Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad de Naboo |modulos = }} El deslizador terrestre V-19, comúnmente conocido como deslizador de velocidad Gian, era un pequeño deslizador terrestre utilizado por las Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad de Naboo, junto con el más ligero deslizador flash. Características SoroSuub había diseñado el deslizador terrestre V-19 para operar como transportes, tanto civiles como militares. El vehículo de grado medio con planchas en el casco y armadura reforzada lo convertía en un espectáculo común en los congestionados mundos urbanos donde las colisiones eran comunes. left|180px|thumb|Un deslizador terrestre V-19. inusualmente coloreado. Los V-19 también fueron equipados con vainas de empuje metidos adentro en su parte posterior para reducir la silueta de objetivo. Esto lo hizo popular entre las Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad de Naboo las cuales lo desplegaban para una serie de situaciones, incluyendo el control de multitudes, excursiones en el desierto y batallas urbanas. A pesar de que Naboo era un planeta bastante tranquilo, el deslizador Gian estaba sin embargo más bien fuertemente armado, con 2 bláster de repetición hacia adelante de luz que podían manejar no militares, vehículos y un cañón bláster como torreta opcional. Cada blaster tenía su propia unidad de potencia auxiliar dedicada lo que le permitía operar aunque el generador de energía primaria del reductor de velocidad fuese dañado. Además, el vehículo tenía un medio extraíble cañón blaster, que era capaz de perforar la armadura inferior hacia delante por debajo de la escotilla del piloto de un AAT. Algunos deslizadores Gian no tenían este cañón, con sus pilotos teniendo a favor un parabrisas más grande. Cada uno llevaba un piloto, artillero y 2 pasajeros, que eran por lo general más que suficiente para manejar una situación. Versiones del comando del vehículo ofrecían sistemas de proyección holográfica para la planificación táctica y sistemas de comunicación más avanzados. Historia right|thumb|200px|Un deslizador Gian durante la Segunda Batalla de Theed. En el momento de la Invasión de Naboo, había 36 deslizadores Gian en uso por las RFS. Cuando la Federación de Comercio lanzó su invasión de Naboo en el 32 ABYBattle for Naboo se refiere a esto teniendo lugar en la Invasión de Naboo. The New Essential Chronology establece en la página 40 que la invasión ocurrió en el 32 ABY., muchos deslizadores Gian fueron destruidos en combate directo con los pesados tanques blindados de asalto. Después de eso, los pocos deslizadores Gian intactos fueron utilizados por el movimiento de resistencia. Un deslizador Gian se utilizó en un puesto de Resistencia.Star Wars: Starfighter El teniente Gavyn Sykes llevó otro deslizador a un paso en la cresta sur de Theed. Durante la invasión, deslizadores Gian fueron desplegados para emboscar AATs solitarios. Esto creó una distracción que permitió a Padmé Amidala y una pequeña fuerza asaltar el Palacio Real de Theed. [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Entre bastidores Los deslizadores terrestres V-19 aparecieron por primera vez en 1999 con el lanzamiento de [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]]. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Decision: Almas'' *''Decision: Cularin'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Notas y referencias Category:deslizadores terrestres Category:vehículos de Naboo Category:productos de Corporación SoroSuub